


Glacier Spirits Festival

by KorrasLove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasLove/pseuds/KorrasLove
Summary: Taking a break from their hectic lives in the City, Korra and Asami take a trip back to Korra's home in the Southern Water Tribe to enjoy the Glacier Spirits Festival together. When Asami suffers an intense migraine upon their arrival, their plans change. Though they can no longer attend the festival as planned, they still manage to have fun together.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Glacier Spirits Festival

Asami found that homes in the Southern Water Tribe were often just large enough to accommodate the size of one’s family snuggly. Her girlfriend’s childhood home was no exception. Korra’s bedroom was dark, save for the warm blaze dancing within the fireplace against the wall, and the blurred lantern-lights shining in through the frosted window. Korra held her palm up to the cool glass, melting the thick ice with her water bending before turning her head back to her girlfriend on the bed. 

Asami draped Korra’s fuzzy brown throw blanket over her shoulders and stepped down from the bed, meeting her girlfriend at the window. She cupped her hands over the glass and peered out into the light snowfall. “The kids all look so excited.” 

Korra’s eyes followed Asami and she smiled lovingly before wrapping her muscled arms loosely around her girlfriend’s waist. She nuzzled her face into the warm crook of her neck. “Yeah, the festival is really for them these days. I think the cultural significance kind of goes over their heads since they’re bombarded with games and special food. It can be fun for older people too, though.”

Asami frowned and dropped her hand down to meet Korra’s on her hip. “I’m sorry, baby. You should still go out with your cousins. Don’t let me ruin the fun.” 

The Avatar kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “there wouldn’t be any fun without you, ‘Sami. Besides, as much as I love the snow, the fireplace feels too good right now to leave.” She stepped over to the bed and switched on the small radio that sat on her wooden nightstand. Light jazzy music played, and she held her hand out for Asami to join her on the bed. The two women laid tightly beside one another. 

Korra sat up on her elbow and drew the cool water from her bowl on the nightstand, bending it onto Asami’s forehead and holding it in place as it glowed blue. “How does your migraine feel?”

Asami smiled as the cool water soothed the pulsing of her headache. “Better each time you do that.”

The Avatar chuckled and held the water in place for a few seconds longer before flicking it back into the bowl with a light splash. “That’s good.”

Asami ran her finger along the line of Korra’s jaw tenderly. “Thank you for taking such good care of me. I’m sorry that our plans didn’t work out how we intended.” 

Korra smiled reassuringly, “baby, you have nothing to apologize for. If you’ve seen the festival once, you’ve seen it a million times.” She ran her thumb gently across Asami’s blushed cheek and spoke softly, “I just want to take care of you.” 

Asami traced her fingertips along her girlfriend’s full lips, “I just want to kiss you.” 

The Avatar whispered a desperate “kiss me” into her girlfriend’s fingers.

The engineer leaned in for a kiss but bit down on her own bare lip instead as she stared into her girlfriend’s sincere eyes and ached with want. 

Korra draped a protective arm around Asami’s body and twirled the end of her thick braid around her finger. “Can I kiss you?” 

Asami’s eyes never left Korra’s as she nodded. 

The Avatar leaned in for a deep, warm kiss, and was surprised when she felt a hand pulling on the crotch of her sweatpants, and a quick twinge of pain as teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip. She touched the hand softly, and with the vulnerable flesh of her lip still between Asami’s whispered, “‘Sami..” 

The taller woman slid her hand up from the navy sweatpants, under Korra’s thick sweater stopping at her stomach. Korra flexed her abdominal muscles instinctively, knowing the exact spot Asami’s hands would want to trace. 

“I love when you do that.” Asami purred into her girlfriend’s neck as Korra inched closer, slowly dragging her trimmed, manicured fingernail over the valley of each powerful muscle. 

Korra smiled softly, lifting the bottom of her baggy sweater up under her chin to watch her girlfriend admire the body she worked so hard for. 

Asami shifted her body and sat straddled on her girlfriend’s lap, meeting her lips with a soft kiss before helping her remove her sweater. The taller woman ran her fingers over the pieces of hair that had strayed from Korra’s short ponytail, before positioning Korra’s hands to rest snuggly on her hips. 

The Avatar studied her girlfriend quizzically but was equally amused. She didn’t speak as the engineer lowered her body down, pressing herself into Korra. Her hand traveled up to Korra’s chest, where she felt a soft nipple harden against her palm. She held her girlfriend’s breast in her hands and sucked on her nipple, drawing out a low moan. Asami slid her right hand down, past her girlfriend’s abs and into her warm sweatpants. 

Korra kicked off her pants eagerly and helped Asami remove her boy-shorts. The engineer was greeted with a full, sexy bush. Asami spread Korra’s knees apart and scooted down to where she was eye-level with her pussy. She pulled back the hair that stopped before the hood of her clit, revealing the thick bud that had fully pushed out.

Korra laid with her hands folded behind her head, and she watched as her love took her index and middle fingers and sucked on them before slowly inserting them into her throbbing pussy. She threw her head back and moaned, bucking her hips with every “come here” stroke of her fingers. 

Asami marveled at her girlfriend’s abs tightening and releasing, dancing like the ocean through wave after wave of pleasure.

The Avatar slid her hand down and began rubbing her clit between two fingers, unable to wait for her girlfriend’s mouth. 

Asami held her girlfriend’s hand and gently moved it from her clit. “I’m getting to that, baby.” 

Korra swallowed and closed her eyes, nodding wordlessly. 

Asami’s fingers climbed deeper into her girlfriend, smiling proudly when she heard the soft whimper escape Korra’s lips, and felt the walls of her pussy contract around her fingers in her first orgasm. 

Korra’s breathing slowed as she recovered, “how many am I getting today?” 

Asami’s strokes slowed as she watched Korra’s beautiful lips curl up into a smile. “As many as your body will allow.” She slid her fingers out and crawled up to meet Korra’s lips in a kiss. Korra took Asami’s hand, and sucked the fingers that had just brought her to orgasm. 

Asami kissed her again, turned on by her move. “Do you want to sit on my face this time?” 

Korra stroked her girlfriend’s firm biceps, “you sure you feel up to that?” 

The engineer kissed her girlfriend’s lips, “I want this so bad.” 

Korra sat up in bed and switched spots with her girlfriend. She slid her body up over Asami’s, dropping down to where she hovered just above her lips. One hand rested on her pillow, the other on her headboard. 

Asami cupped Korra’s firm ass cheeks in her hands. She ran her tongue in slow circles around her clit, before switching it up and gliding along the surface in slow, teasing flicks. 

Korra’s thighs trembled with pleasure and she lowered her body down more, careful not to place her weight on her girlfriend. 

“How am I doing, baby?” 

Asami’s breath against the sensitive skin of her clit was enough to initiate the eruption of another orgasm. Korra bit down on her knuckle, stifling her moans so that her mother wouldn’t hear as she rocked her hips against her girlfriend’s tongue, drawing out the last few waves of pleasure. She dropped back down onto the bed beside her girlfriend and closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow. 

Asami turned to her, “y’know, I think it may be even hotter when you have to hold back a little.” 

Korra rolled her eyes and snickered, taking Asami’s hand and holding it up to her chest.

The engineer smiled down at their hands before sitting straddled over Korra’s waist.

“Be careful, ‘Sami.” Korra’s hands instinctively traveled up to Asami’s hips, steadying her. “I know you’re feeling better, but you should still take it easy.” 

“Shhh…” Asami brought her index finger to her lips and smiled down at her. “I feel better than I have in days, and you deserve some fun.” 

Korra half-smiled through her concern. “You know your body, just don’t overdo it.” 

“I know, babe.” She slid her girlfriend’s hands down slightly so they’d cup her ass. Korra had no qualms about that. In the time the two women had been together, the Avatar found that her girlfriend’s body had taken on a layer of softness that she found incredibly sexy, but would never comment on. 

Korra’s hands explored Asami’s body, admiring the new curves that adorned her hips and ass. 

The engineer looked down at the hands lovingly squeezing her skin. She pinched the thin layer of fat below her bellybutton and looked down at Korra, almost apologetic. 

Korra smiled at her sincerely, “you’re so beautiful, ‘Sami. Every inch of you.” 

Asami pursed her lips to hide a sly grin. “You only say that because you like having some more ass to grab now.” 

Korra choked on her air and coughed before firing back. “Wanting more ass has never been a concern of mine.” She gave Asami’s ass a quick squeeze. “I have all I could ever need.”

Asami yelped with surprise and laughed before preparing to tease Korra some more. “So you finally took a dive into the ever-expanding Avatar Korra groupie pool, huh?” 

Korra cocked her head and smiled confusedly, “the Avatar Korra what-y pool?"

Asami’s smile wavered slightly upon seeing Korra’s utter confusion, “your groupies.” 

The shorter woman sat up on her elbows and reached down, grabbing her glass of juice. She asked, “my what?” casually between short sips. 

Her girlfriend slid down from her lap, dropping her hands onto Korra’s firm thigh. “Babe, you’re kidding.”

Korra licked her top lip and shook her head, “nuh-uh” before taking another sip and holding her glass out to Asami. 

Asami took a small sip and Korra set the glass down on the nightstand. “They’re girls who follow someone famous around. Like a musician or actor.” 

Korra shrugged. “I know what they are, the Fire Ferrets and NukTuk had them. I’m just not understanding what they have to do with me.” 

“Baby,” Asami started, “you have groupies. A decent amount of them.” 

Korra considered this for a moment before patting her own biceps and flexing dramatically. “So they want me, is what you’re saying?” 

The engineer bit down on her lip as butterflies fluttered around her stomach. “Hell yeah, they want you.” She studied her girlfriend before mouthing, “I want you.” 

“Come and get me.” Korra purred, pulling Asami into her arms and flopping back into bed. 

xx

“You take my breath away every time.” The engineer stared lovingly into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Thank you. For everything.” 

The brunette rubbed her girlfriend’s arm. “This may not come as a surprise to you, but I’ve had a lot of fun spending so much time in bed together.” 

“Hmm…” Asami rested her cheek in her hand, “I’d love to hear more about that.”

A shy smile spread across Korra’s face, but she was game. “For starters,” she slowly scanned Asami’s body. “I learned a lot about you.” 

Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow, “that so?” 

Korra nodded confidently. “Mhm. Even when you don’t feel well you can’t get enough of me.” 

Asami bowed her head in resignation and grinned, raising a defensive hand. “This is true. Don’t get me wrong, I feel awful that we couldn’t do everything we wanted to while here. But I won’t lie and say watching you drop everything to take care of me wasn’t incredibly sexy.” 

Korra chuckled, “You’d do the same for me.” 

The engineer ran her fingers along the contours of Korra’s arm. “I wouldn’t look nearly as good doing it.” 

Korra’s eyes followed Asami’s fingers on her skin. She felt goosebumps rise to the surface, succeeding every touch. “You always look good.” She chuckled inwardly, “I used to feel so jealous. I know you noticed.” 

Half of a smile spread across Asami’s face. “I did. Though, I never understood why- as beautiful and special as you are.”

Korra studied her girlfriend’s peridot eyes. “I was jealous because I thought you were the type of girl that I wanted to be, but never could. I felt like I was supposed to be in competition with you, but really couldn’t hold a candle to you.”

“In competition with me for what? Mako?” 

“Yup.” The Avatar shrugged, “I guess he represented the teenage fantasy that I felt I missed out on. In my head, he was the cool guy who treated me like shit because he actually loved me.” She rolled her eyes, “even when I finally got him, all I could think about was you.” She paused for a moment before returning her eyes back to Asami. “Like, towards the end of our relationship when I would kiss him, it meant that my lips had been in the same place as yours. I would think about things like that.”

Asami rubbed Korra’s cheek with her thumb and smiled softly, “baby, that’s really gay.” 

Korra laughed, “I know. In the Water Tribe we don’t talk about sexuality, so I didn’t know how to process my feelings for you for years.”

“We don’t really talk about it in the City, either. I mean, I knew I was bi since I was a kid, but as I got older I wasn’t sure if I’d ever feel safe enough to be openly with a woman the way I had been previously with guys. There was never anyone in my life to ask about those things.” 

Korra nodded understandingly. “I have a random question, let me know if it’s not cool to ask.”

“You can ask me anything. Shoot.” 

“Have you had sex with anyone before me?”

Asami pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling as she thought back. “Two people counting you. How about you?” 

Korra shook her head, “only you.” 

The taller woman’s eyes widened, “you didn’t sleep with Mako?”

“Nope.” Korra admitted, “we talked about it a few times, but whenever the opportunity would come up, I’d feel nauseous. Almost like it felt like something I thought I should be doing rather than something I really wanted in my heart, if that makes sense. Did you and Mako make love?” 

Asami closed her eyes and chuckled, “‘make love’ is a bit of a stretch but yeah, we fucked a few times.” 

“There’s a difference?” 

Asami took Korra’s hand, “for sure, to me at least. When I think about making love, I imagine you and I being warm, tangled together, making sure the other feels safe and comfortable. When we make love I hardly care about my own pleasure, because I’m so invested in yours and need you to feel my love for you through how I make your body feel.” She shrugged casually, “But that’s just me.” 

Korra was silent for a moment, her grin doing most of the talking for her. “And what’s fucking? Feel free to be as descriptive as possible.”

Asami laughed and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “Alright, and once again, this is just from my experience. Fucking is what happens when you’re lonely, bored, or both, and want an orgasm, or you just want to feel something. It’s mainly about your pleasure, not the other person’s. And you don’t have to be in love with them. They can be a stranger, it doesn’t matter.”

“So you both fucked, not made love?” 

“Yes. I’m not sure how he would describe it, but that’s how I do, at least. The last time it happened was while you were gone. We both missed you, which was something we had in common, so we fucked a few times to feel something other than bummed about the situation.” She shrugged again, “it was fine. Felt kind of transactional. It didn’t ease any of the hurt we both felt.” 

“Wow, I had no idea.” She stared down at her bed sheets. “Was it any good?” 

Asami looked unimpressed as she thought back on the experiences. “It was okay, nothing to write home about. I’d describe the orgasms as...melancholy?” Asami offered Korra a kind smile, unsure of how she would take this new information.“I guess if it was amazing I’d have told you in a letter.” Asami scrunched her face immediately after saying that, realizing that telling a dejected Korra about the sex she had with their mutual ex would not bring her home any sooner. “Actually,” she corrected herself, “definitely not. I felt weird about it because the whole time I just wanted you more than anything.”

Korra laughed, completely unphased by her slip-up. “You were thinking about me while you had melancholy nuts by Mako?” 

Asami laughed with her, “I thought about a lot of things while I fucked Mako. You, what I wanted for dinner, what I’d write to you about, the list goes on. You were in my dreams almost every night, though. You lived in my head and I’d have done anything to bring you back to me physically.” 

Korra smiled back tenderly, “I’m never leaving you again.” She kissed her cheek softly, “I love you too much.” 

“I love you too, Korra. So much.” She intertwined her fingers with Korra’s. “Do you feel weird knowing about me and Mako?” 

The shorter woman shook her head, “Not at all. We all have a tangled history, and it’s in the past. We’re together, he’s with Wu, everything worked out.” 

Asami could hardly hold in her laughter, “I’ll keep Mako in my thoughts and prayers.” 

“He’ll need them.” Korra chortled, “what’s that saying? Love is patient, love is kind-”

“Love is obviously blind?” Asami blurted out, causing the two of them to roar with laughter. 

“I am surprised, though.” Asami began, “only me, huh?” 

Korra nodded slowly, still smiling.

The engineer wrapped an arm loosely around Korra’s waist. “So, how am I?” 

“You mean in bed? Or like, as a person?” Korra asked genuinely. 

“Mhm, in bed.” Asami’s voice was smooth and deep. She spoke into the warm skin of Korra’s neck, “what can I improve on?” 

Korra tilted her head back, opening up more space for her girlfriend’s lips. “Nothing. You’re my dream come true.” 

Asami gently sucked on her skin, and tingles came in warm waves down Korra’s body. 

“I don’t even care that my parents are gonna see my hickeys.” Korra poked out her tongue teasingly.

Asami’s breath hitched, “Shit, I totally forgot!” 

Korra chuckled, “no, it’s fine. It’s great, actually. I have a scarf somewhere.” 

“Say no more.” Asami grinned, pulling the blanket over their bodies. “Up for another round?”

“Is water wet?” Korra teased with a smile matching Asami’s. 

Asami planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, “I mean, technically it’s not. But I bet you still are.”


End file.
